The Truth About Ryan Reeves
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: Ryan tells Tee his deepest and darkest secrets, including why he is in care. Set just after s3e14. One-shot.


**Hello! I watched the latest episode of TDG (s3e14 - Who Are You?) and got this idea from it. Hope you like it :). By the way, I would recommend watching the series 3b trailer for TDG before reading this.**

* * *

Tee was in her room, listening to everybody singing happy birthday to Ryan. She knew that there was something not quite right about him from the moment she met him. The way he was able to get his own way all the time, the way he made everybody love him and most of all, the way he could change a situation completely, like he had just done with her. She hated him for what he had just done, and was determined to find out the truth about Ryan and reveal his true colours to the other residents. To do this, she would have to learn more about him. She knew what she had to do, but not how. Just then, she heard noise coming from downstairs.

"What's going on?" she asked as she walked down the stairs.

"There's been an accident outside and Mike and I have to take Ryan to the hospital. Since you're the eldest, Tee, you're in charge." Mayli explained. She then saw Ryan limping to the front door, Kazima helping him. This was the perfect opportunity to do what she needed to - she had to read Ryan's file.

"Err Tee, me, Kazima, Bailey and Jody are going out to look for a present for Ryan. We'll be back soon." Carmen said to Tee. This left Mo, Floss, Tyler, Harry, Finn, Toni, Billie, Floss and Sasha at home. She knew that none of them would get in the way. Tee entered the office. The computer was already logged on, so she clicked on Ryan's file and took pictures of it with her phone and then went upstairs. Reluctantly, she began reading the file.

 _Ryan Reeves was put into care in 2006 due to fears of neglection._

"This isn't right." she said to herself and stopped reading. She then heard the others come home. Tee thought up of a new plan.

"Guys, will you be okay if I give him the present. I mean, I've not been nice to him all day and I just wanna make it up to him." she asked.

"Go on then." Carmen smiled at her and gave Tee a hug, becoming friends with her again.

A few hours later, Ryan returned.

"He's got a fractured ankle, so nothing too serious. Next time. he'll remember to wear appropriate footwear before playing football. Right, bed now." Mike ushered for him to go to his room. Tee followed him.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked, holding his arm to help him walk.

"What's it to you?" he snapped back. Just then, he nearly tripped due to his crutches.

"Be careful." he then let her help him into bed. "This is from us." she handed him the present.

"Thanks." There was a silence. "You know what I did earlier, I didn't mean it. That stuff I told you earlier at the party, I hadn't told anyone. Ever. I told you because I trusted you, and when you did that stuff at the end, it really upset me. Everyone hated me at that point, and I just wanted to make you realise how that feels. I'm sorry." he said to her.

"Don't worry about it, and I'm sorry for what I did to you at the party." she lent forward and gave him a hug.

Tee noticed the birthday card in the bin first.

"Hey who gave you that?" she took it out of the bin and read it. "It was your sister, wasn't it." he nodded. "Lemme ask you one thing, tell me the truth about why you are in care, and then I'll back off if you want me to." Ryan sighed.

"Okay then. My parents were addicts so were out most of the time. I used to be left alone with my sisters most of the time."

"So you have two sisters."

"Let me finish. The day I was put into care, it was my birthday. I was having a bad day, so I threw a tantrum, which led to my older sister and parents having a huge row. My sister stormed out of the house. We lived on a busy road. As she was crossing the road, she was hit by a car. She died at the scene. I was six at the time and my sister was five. My family all blamed me for her death, and then we were put into care together." he finished.

"But why were you split up?" Tee asked.

"I'm getting to that now. It was when I was seven or eight. I was sent to a different care home. For two years, they just told me that I was 'special' and that I had to take my pills and it'd all be okay. I then realised what they had been hiding from me." he paused.

"Go on."

"Tee, I'm bipolar." Tee was shocked.

"But aren't the pills supposed to stabilise your mood."

"There's one thing...Mike was sent an email about my condition. I deleted it before he saw it, and then a few weeks ago, my pills ran out."

"Why did you delete the email?" Tee asked.

"Because I'm sick and tired of being treated differently by everyone. Its no excuse for people to treat me differently, I just wanted a fresh start."

"You should have just been honest, Ryan. It's different here, we all care for each other, and we wouldn't have treated you any differently." Tee moved clocer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She wiped his tears with her thumb. "No need to cry, you're gonna be fine." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Right, you get back into bed and I'll get you something to eat, yeah." Tee helped him get into his duvet and elevated his injured ankle and put his duvet over him and left.


End file.
